


Acknowledging is the First Step

by coffeenese



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I need practice writing full length fics again, M/M, So much blushing, Valentine's Day, such innocence much wow, this was hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeenese/pseuds/coffeenese
Summary: Written for the Valentine's Day 2k17 but work made me forget about deadline's. Funny world. Yuri is not aged up. Fight me.Over and over again on the ice, Yuri found himself doing the same jump. One arm up. Maintain balance. Don't think about the movements. Think about the feeling of the song in his ears. The composition. The way it was expertly meshed together. The way his cheeks blushed at receiving the gift.





	

Stretch. Burn. Spin. Repeat.

Over and over again on the ice, Yuri found himself doing the same jump. One arm up. Maintain balance. Don't think about the movements. Think about the feeling of the song in his ears. The composition. The way it was expertly meshed together. The way his cheeks blushed at receiving the gift.

This was just practice. Nothing would come from a routine made of practice jumps and spins. But. This feeling was amazing. It was something from Beka and he'd use it, even if only in practice. It wasn't just the words strummed together, it was the added beats. The added feeling. It was just how personal the gift was to Yuri. And it meant the world.

Of course he wouldn't act like it meant much at their lunch... well it wasn't a date. But it was. An unspoken word between them, like it always was. They didn't need to say much and it worked for them. Oh how it worked.

It wasn't until the tanner of the two spoke that Yuri snapped out of his thoughts. “What's good here,” the question was expected. Yuri had been the one to choose restaurant this visit. Not that either of them could eat food too heavy. Not that it ever stopped Yuri from enjoying a piroshki from his grandfather. “Mm. The rassolnik isn't too ba---,” and Beka was ordering it in an instance. A small laugh escaped the younger one's lips, “are you really that hungry? You should've eaten, Beka!” Yuri ordered the same, watching Otabek's brow furrow.

“I wanted to finish a meal with you,” and it was true. A light pink color rose to the pale cheeks as he realized this. They had never actually finished eating together. Not a full meal. Normally one of them would get hungry before hand or have to escape for emergency practice. Not today. Not on this day. Both of their phones were on Instagram mode only. 

They didn't eat in silence today, either. They talked about practice, Otabek's night job, Yuri's frustrations with how hard stretching seemed to be getting. And they went for a walk. Together. After their food was long gone and the sky had started to fade to darkness.

“Watch yourself, asshole!” Yuri was colorful in vocabulary, at least when they almost got ran over by a biker. When he was hiding. When he was trying to be the tiger instead of the fairy. And to Otabek he was the tiger. The way his eyes narrowed with determination. The way he moved so aggressively in the streets and so eloquently on the ice. Otabek was...

About the same. At least in his mind. He held less secrets, less of a secretive battle to be taken seriously. He wasn't as limber as some of the other male skater's, no where close.

But now wasn't the time for thinking about that. And it was as if Yuri knew what he was thinking. Slowly, gently, soft fingers were touching his. Not holding his hand. Just. There. Lingering. It was Otabek who closed his own hand around Yuri's. Their relationship, whatever it was, was there. But. It was a constant question of when they could relax. And Otabek waited for Yuri to make the first steps.

And Yuri respected that about him. There was nothing... forced or confusing. No. There was a lot of things that were confusing. Like. Where they were in this and if there was a this. But bringing it into question would mean acknowledging there was a this and....  
This time Otabek was the aggressor. And Yuri couldn't be more relieved. “The food was good. We should go there again.”

“Heh. They were okay. Not like normal but....,” “But it was nice to go out. Together.”

“Yeah...,” the small smile that accompanied those green eyes was not missed by Otabek. He stopped a shortly after, Yuri not asking any questions and leaning over a nearby railing. It was the tiger's turn. This wasn't a game. But. Turns were needed. They were gauging each other. Like they did on ice, in battle, in music. “We should do it more. Maybe. Hell, I don't know. Maybe somewhere with candles,” that smile was still there. That smile was all the confirmation Otabek needed.

“Another date could be fun,” the tinge of red was on Otabek's cheeks as the elder talked, moving to lean facing his tiger. “Maybe you could come to Kazakhstan. Meet a few of my friends.”

Oh. Oh. “Tch, only fair since you've met all of mine,” the smile wouldn't leave his face, No matter how many times Yuri tried to force it to leave. No matter how many times he reminded himself that this could end terribly.

Or that it could end.

Lithe arms found their way around broad shoulder, “I think I might be taller than you soon, Beka.” “Probably.” “Will you still like me? When I'm taller than you.”

“So it's a fact now,” the question was sarcastic, a laugh escaping with it. His broader arms wound around the toned waist, pulling the blonde closer. Tonight was different. They'd acknowledged what they never acknowledged. And. It was...

Oh. Yuri's lips met his first. It took Beka a moment to return the kiss, and oh god was it making Yuri's nerves a mess by the time he had, and they could feel each other finally relax. All that tension, all that wondering who would start this, who would talk first... who was braver. Of course it was Yuri in the end. An innocent kiss between two young lover's who... had come so far. So far from their reclusive selves.

They didn't have to say much and it worked, but knowing for sure, the words being said out loud was relaxing. The actions. The knowing that they could say words and it still worked so wonderfully.

“That's my gift to you. I couldn't think of anything to beat that song you gave me...”

Oh. They both laughed, their hold on each other tightening, this night would have to end sometime. “Happy Valentine's Day, Yura.”

“Happy Valentine's Day, Beka.”


End file.
